Rio:Too Wild for You
by MC Garrix
Summary: Blu and Jewel meet a new friend who is about to turn their life a little more interesting.But there will be new enemies ahead of their adventure. Rated T (for some reason)
1. From the Start

(Rio:Too Wild for You)

*One day in a dark alley in Chicago, a wild blue macaw was a Dj and was getting ambushed by birds, and they were loud!*  
"Hey Cole!" said the blue macaw "Can you give me a little help?!"  
The agent just stood and asked "a little?" he said sarcastically.  
"Okay fine A LOT!" the blue macaw yelped for help.  
and then the agent held them back.. and said "I cant hold them back as long as you know! , fly away!"  
"Thanks man, ill see you when I get the chance!" the blue macaw yelled back.

*The blue macaw then flew a lot more than he thought and ended up in brasil, asking birds a nice place to stay in, and he finally got an answer from a parakeet "You can go stay in Rio, a lot of birds and fun place to dance and sing on!"  
The blue macaw was interested and thanked the went straight to rio de janeiro.

The sun was setting, and on the top of the Christ Redeemer Statue,two blue macaw's were on it talking to each other, and they were well known as Blu and Jewel, one of the most well known birds in all of rio.

"*sigh* what a beautiful sight huh blu?" said jewel, the most spirited and sometimes feisty but beautiful bird spoke.

"yeah.." said blu, most intelligent, clumsy but sweet bird replied, and quickly asked "you wanna go back to our hollow dear?"

"ok lets go back" jewel replied back, and then they raced back into their hollow.

*Later at the hollow entrance of Blu and Jewel*

Blu went in first then walked in and noticed a leaf on their nest "(Maybe Jewel put that there when i was asleep)" Blu thought then came out to get dinner.

When Jewel came in (very late) she saw leaves on the nest, "(Awww Blu is sleeping already)" disappointed that she wont get to have dinner with him, but what she doesn't know that it wasn't him.

*2 minutes later*

Jewel gave up then she was gonna wake Blu up.

When she lifted the leaves off, she screamed.

Blu was at the entrance of their hollow and heard Jewel screamed.

The other blue macaw got startled and got up.

"Who are you?!" Jewel asked. Then Blu came in and asked "Whats going on?".

"Oh sorry, I thought this was an empty hollow earlier" the blue macaw answered.

Blu got shocked that the guy was a blue macaw and finally said "You're a blue macaw too?!"

"Yes I am!" said the blue macaw with energy "But where are my manners, My name is Garrickson…Garrix for short" he smiled.

"Im Blu and this is my...non official-mate Jewel" but jewel didn't give him the same expression like blu, because of garrix sleeping in their hollow.

And finally Garrix noticed this and said "Hi Jewel nice to meet you, and may I say, you are one beautiful lady" Garrix winked at her which made her blush a little, then Blu gave him a 'what-are-you-doing?!' stare.

Garrix noticed this and told Blu "Don't worry…Blu? Was it?...im not going to steal this very precious jewel of yours" Garrix winked at him "Seems like you two are living a wonderful life anyways" he said.

Blu and Jewel looked at each other blushing, and Garrix chuckled for a while.  
(There was a bit of silence in the hollow, but blu finally spoke)  
"So Garrix, what brings you to Rio?"

'There Guys, this is my first Story and Chapter?...i guess?...so please go easy on me?...or not?  
And Im so sorry for the short chapter,ill make it up somehow.


	2. The Love Doctor

Authors Note:

**bluecatcinema:** Thank for the positive review for my first story :).

(I haven't got any EXCELLENT ideas for a while so feel free to give me your ideas)  
'Anyways back on the story'

"So Garrix, what brings you to Rio?" Blu asked.

Garrix answered "I was going to on far-away places, last time i was at Chicago and I just got finished on my tour, then….i kinda got ambushed…and I left my agent behind and he can find _me_ anywhere so…I ran into a parakeet ,and asked him if there is a nice place to stay in and kinda ended up in this hollow and here i am talking to a very nice couple." Garrix winked at them.

Blu and Jewel's jaws were open because of Garrix going to Rio from Chicago.

"So wait…you went here from Chicago?... thats like 5293.93 miles away!"

"Yeah I know, but im okay with flying that much anyways." Garrix looked at Jewel, who was speechless. "Your mate doesn't speak that much does she?".

Jewel blushed and said "Were not mates!" then flew out of the hollow asking herself (That cant be him..no i saw him get captured!)

"Jewel!" Blu called but she still flew away. "Sorry were still not mates…I haven't told her what I really feel for her yet either.." Blu looked down.

"Ahaaa..so your still not strong enough to tell her huh?...well don't worry, the Love Doctor is here to help you." Garrix said with enthusiasm.

"Well…I don't need help ill just be a burden to you." Blu said sadly

"Nahh man, im one of your kind too, your kinda like my brother..and a brother helps another right?" Garrix said trying to cheer Blu up.

Blu smiled and said "Thanks…yeah I kinda need help on…courting? I should say?.. because im really not good with girls."

"Don't worry bro ill help ya, we just have to find that girl of yours." Garrix requested.

"Okay" Blu answered then flew out of the hollow with Garrix"

*Near a pond, Jewel was talking to herself about that new bird*

(No…he cant be my brother…but he looks like him…but…I saw him get captured with mom and dad…)

*Then in a bush near the pond, two blue macaws were talking to each other*

"Okay there she is, now don't be too rough with the talking, just give yourself a little bit of confidence then ask her" Garrix said giving Blu advice, then pushed Blu out of the bush, then slowly sat beside jewel.

*Garrix pulled an Ipod from his home made backpack. Then played a song.*

_Let me be your hero_

*Jewel and Blu looked behind them to see Garrix, holding his Ipod, and smiling.*

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

*Blu went closer…closer…until their bodies were an inch away.*

_Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die_

_For the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Jewel finally spoke "So…"  
"Yeah…" Blu replied  
"Pssst.." Garrix whispered and made a wing comfort gesture with his wing.  
Blu nodded and slowly put his wing around Jewel. Jewel noticed this and smiled and she put her head on Blu's chest forgetting what she was thinking about.

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

Blu stood up and asked "Jewel?"  
"Yeah?" Jewel replied  
"Care to dance?" Blu requested.  
"I would love to" Jewel stood up and Blu offered his wing to Jewel, when she took it they started to dance.

_Would you swear_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

*Blu spun Jewel around after step after step…*

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

*Blu threw Jewel up in the air.  
Then Blu caught her at the right time.*

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you, oh, yeah._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

*Then Blu put his wings around Jewel while she did the same while they were slowly dancing around.*

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

*When Blu saw Garrix smiling at them Blu did a gesture with his beak 'Thank-You'  
Then Garrix did a thumbs up gesture with his wings.*

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

*Then Blu stopped, then faced jewel…closing in for a kiss.  
Jewel leaned in too..until..  
They kissed passionately.*

_I can be your hero._

*After the kissed and the song ended Blu spoke up.*

"Jewel…I-.. I have loved you since the first day I saw you… I know you tried to kill me at first but…after the plane went down and you kissed me…i thought you did it just because we were gonna die…"  
Then Jewel was touched and started to tear up… and said "Blu…I loved you since we were dancing in that club..and what made me love you more is when you jumped of the plane for me…and that kiss I did is because I loved you…and I wanna be with you…I was blind by freedom at the moment I saw you…but…I felt that you were the one." Jewel smiled and both of them hugged each other.

While Garrix was watching he was tearing up and wiping it away…and thought (What a great couple) then looked down at the water…and his smile was dying slowly.

Thats it for this chapter.  
As i said if you hate it give me ideas so you wont hate me -.-


	3. The Discovery

**Authors note:Hear ye,this be the 3rd chapter...this might suck for you but..its a free website right? (BTW if you guys want me to**

*After their little dance and make out session ,they went back to their tree hollow*

"After you m' lady" Blu suggested.

"Ooh gentlebird…" Jewel said with a grin on her face and went in the hollow.

Blu was about to go in, but remembered that they left Garrix beside the pond, Blu looked down to see Garrix looking down at the pond.

Blu went down then sat behind Garrix and asked "Hey Garrix, something wrong?" Blu raised a wing and put it around Garrix.

"Yeah im okay…its just…seeing you and jewel together…makes me kinda left out you know?" Garrix said not removing eye contact with his reflection on the water.

"Wait…I thought you said you're a love doctor?" Blu raised his eyebrow confused.

"Yeah…but i cant find THE BIRD for me…its harder than you know Blu buddy…" Garrix said while his smile was dying slowly.

*While they were talking, they didn't notice that Jewel was watching from up a tree hearing their conversation*

"Well..do you have like a childhood friend that you loved or liked?" Blu asked.

"No…" Garrix said sadly "But there was my little sister who I really loved…but…" Garrix said while his voice was trailing off.

"But what?" Blu asked.

"But…I don't know where she is…i got captured when she was still a younling…" Garrix said while he shed a tear but wiped it away.

While Blu heard that, he felt sorry for Garrix.

*On top of the tree Jewel's eyes widened and she thought (I cant belive it!...he has to be my…my-…my big brother!)*

"What happened anyways?" Blu asked.

"Well it was 13 years ago.."

~Flashback~  
_*Somewhere in the Amazon jungle*_

_"Wake up, wake up rick!" a teenage blue macaw said while jumping on his brother._

_"Ok im up im up.." rick yawned and saw his mom about to fly off._

_"Garrickson, me and your dad are gonna get breakfast, if were not back by 5minutes, you get your own food for you and your sister okay ricky?" their mom said._

_"Okay mom" Garrix said._

_*8 minutes later*_

_"Pearl, im gonna get food for us okay?" Garrix said while stroking the head of his little sister._

_"Okay ricky" pearl smiled and Garrix flew out._

_When Garrix came back, and saw their hollow being invaded by smugglers, and in their hands had his little sister._

_"Pearl!" Garrix yelled._

_"Rick!" Pearl replied._

_Then Garrix bit the smugglers hand, and Pearl flew away while watching his brother get caught by the other smuggler._

_"FLY AWAY PEARL!" Garrix yelled at his little sister to stay back._

_*On a plane, the cage where the birds were…Garrix was worried of his little sister, and said to himself (Goodbye Pearl) shedding a tear.*_

~End of Flashback~

Blu was really sad that he heard that from Garrix and said "Im really sorry for what happened to you"

Garrix smiled faintly and said "Its okay, im not worried about myself… im more worried about my sister.." Garrix frowned and looked down again.

Blu was going to speak but Jewel landed behind them, she who had been listening the whole time, didn't want to talk about it yet.

Then Jewel finally spoke "Hey guys, Blu..whats taking you so long?" her face full of worries.

"I was just talking to Garrix about his little si- OW!" Blu spoke but got cut off because of Garrix stepping on his talon, Blu looked at Garrix and Garrix had a face like 'Don't-Tell".

Jewel had a confused face and said "Okay? Well.. do you have a hollow to sleep in Garrix?" Jewel asked.

"Actually.. no I don't." Garrix answered.

"Why don't you sleep in our place?" Blu asked.

"I don't want to be a burden to you guys…" Garrix said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on…its fine" Jewel said smiling.

Garrix nodded and said smiling "Fine, ill stay.

*It was night time, Jewel and Blu were saying their goodnights.

"Goodnight my angel." Blu said while stroking jewel's head.

"Goodnight sweety." Jewel said with a yawn then closed her eyes.

Then Garrix was watching the two lovebirds sleep.

*3 Hours later*

Garrix woke up trying to keep himself asleep but couldn't. He walked out of the hollow and stood on a branch on the entrance.

Jewel woke up and saw Garrix on the entrance.

"Garrix?" Jewel asked in a whisper.

"Whoah!..its only you…" Garrix said in a whisper and suddenly frowned and looked outside.

"What are you doing up?" Jewel asked.

"I was just thinking…thats all.." Garrix said.

"….about your sister?" Jewel asked and Garrix's eyes widened.

"How did you know?!" Garrix asked with surprise in his eyes.

"I kinda eavesdropped on you guys while you were talking to Blu earlier." Jewel said with a smile on her face.

"…that's not nice" Garrix said with a angry-ish face.

Jewel sat down beside Garrix and looked at the night sky.

"So…yeah…what was your sister like?" Jewel asked.

Garrix looked at her and smiled "She was very sweet, sometimes mean, courageous, and always likes freedom.. and she was always with me in everywhere i go." Garrix Looked down at the ground 10 feet away from him.

"I had a brother once…he was very good at music, always caring for me, but…it broke my heart when i saw him get taken away by those smugglers…" Jewel said with a big sigh then started to cry.

Garrix noticed this then held her, then jewel was crying on his chest.

"Hey, hey its okay…" Garrix said while comforting Jewel.

Then Garrix started to hum a song (#Don't Go Away#)

But Jewel remembered that her big brother used to sing that to her when she was young.

Jewel got shocked and faced Garrix which had a confused face "….what?" Garrix asked.

"R-….ricky?!" Jewel said with a surprised face.

Garrix's face was surprised as well "Pearl?!"

They both hugged each other, knowing that both of them were the long lost siblings for 13 years.

"I thought I would never see you again..I- ..i should have helped you when I had the chance, im so sorry for leaving you ricky…it-…its all my fault for leaving you…" Jewel said crying with full of joy still hugging her long lost brother.

Garrix let go then held his sisters wings and said "Hey.. its okay…all that matters now is that i know your safe and your with me" Garrix said while he hugged her again.

And at the worst time Blu woke up and saw Jewel and Garrix hugging each other.

Filled with anger and jealousy Blu pushed Garrix away from Jewel "What do you think your doing?!" Blu yelled at Garrix.

"Blu its not what you think.. he's my –" Jewel got cut off by Blu.

"I don't wanna hear it!" Blu was pushing Garrix near the edge of the branch. "I want you out right now!"

Garrix frowned "Your right…I should get out of here…" Then Garrix faced Jewel who was behind Blu "Well…its has been really great seeing you again sis… i hope you have a good night..goodbye." with that Garrix flew off and left Blu who had a confused face and Jewel who was crying.

"Wait…he's your brother?!" Blu asked, but Jewel didn't answer, she just flew in the hollow crying.

"Jewel..i-…im sorry…i-…i-….i just thought that…you were…" Blu got cut off by Jewels wingtip on his beak.

"It's-…its okay Blu… I should have told you first…before you went all crazy…and you know I wouldn't change you for any bird... " With that, Jewel kissed Blu passionately for 3 seconds.

And said "You don't need to apologize to me Blu...you know who you need to apologize to." Jewel said with a smile.

Blu nodded and flew out of the hollow.

**Well..thats Chapter 3...i know you guys hate this story but...im asking your guy's ideas to make it better.  
****Review if you have time for it :)**


	4. Couldn't Ask for More

**Authors Note: (This is the 4th chapter of course, this story will be connecting to more just so you know, welcome to this new chapter though, and stay until the end of this chapter I have an important announcement.)**

**paul2k: Thank for giving me a positive review, one of the most positive I should say, really means a lot, stick around for more.**

**bluecatcinema: This story will be more twisty than you know, thank you though :).**

**(Anyways, ill shut up and get to it)**

*Near the beach*

Garrix was sitting alone on the shore, until he heard his name get called.

"Garrix?!" Blu called out then landed behind him. "Garrix...im really sorry for yelling at you earlier i-.. i-.." he was cut off by Garrix.

"Hey…I know what you did…it was the right thing to do…to protect your mate, and if i was you get more physical bro, you need to bird up bird, and less

talking…and if you want to apologize…its okay…" Garrix said while looking at the water reaching his talons.

"Hey..im really sorry for reacting that fast…i was just-…wait…you accept my-… how come you know I was going to apologize?" Blu asked.

Garrix smiled "Instincts lil dude" Garrix said with a smile.

"Well…you wanna go back to Jewel now..im pretty sure she is getting worried about both of us." Blu said with a smile, thinking of how Garrix was more accepting than he knew.

"Yeah..lets go." Garrix accepted then flew up.

*In Blu and Jewel's hollow*

"Where are they.." Jewel was getting worried because of the two blue macaws "It has been 20 minutes now."

Then Garrix flew in the hollow yelling "FIRST!" then Blu came in last "Hey that wasn't fair, you had more experience than i did."

Then Jewel ran to the two blue macaws kissing their cheeks then hugged them "I was worried about you guys." Jewel said in a comforting manner.

Blu blushed at this and Garrix saw Blu blushing and said "Hey ol' bluey boy, you blushin?" Garrix said then laughed.

"Hey..im not!" Blu said still blushing, Jewel giggled at the reaction of Blu being so shy.

"Yeah….sure your not. Garrix said trying to hold in his laugh.

"We better get some sleep before Mr. Jealous Feathers here does anything wrong to ruin the moment." Jewel said with a big smile on her face.

"Hey… i wasn't jealous.." Blu was madly blushing at this. Then Jewel kissed Blu on the beak and said "Lets just sleep okay dear?" Jewel said then Blu replied "Okay…let's.. sleep." Blu smiled at this.

"*Ehem*" Garrix got the attention of Blu and Jewel then said "Time sure flies huh?...so you two lovebirds sleeping yet or what?." Garrix said with a yawn.

"I suppose so… Goodnight Blu , Goodnight ricky." Jewel went in the nest then started sleeping.

"Wait…ricky?" Blu questioned trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yeah..its my nickname that she gave me, you better go to your nest now bluey." Garrix said with a laugh.

"Hey.." Blu said with an annoyed face.

Then both of them heard shivering, they looked behind them then saw Jewel shivering.

Jewel was actually still awake, waiting for the action of comfort.

Blu and Garrix looked at each other "You better go and comfort my lil sister Blu." Blu blushed at this "Your not gonna let her freeze to death right." Blu then nodded, then slowly went beside Jewel then cuddled her from behind.

Jewel smiled knowing that she is safe and comfortable.

Blu then looked at Garrix who was laying down near the entrance, then Blu let out a smile and thought (This is gonna be a good life) then looked at Jewel and began stroking her head, then slowly went off to sleep.

*5.A.M*

Blu woke up and saw Garrix wrapping something up.

"Garrix, what're you doing?" Blu asked who still had droopy eyes.

"Didn't you know?...its Jewel's Birthday tomorrow." Garrix said with a grin on his face.

"WHAT?!" Blu said out loud which made Garrix jump. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YESTERDAY?!" Blu got a little mad at Garrix for not telling him that it was Jewel's Birthday.

"Well I thought you knew?" Garris said with a questioning face.

"She hasn't told me that much about herself…" Blu said slowly looking down.

"Ohhh….well..atleast you know now, though." Garrix said with a smile trying to cheer Blu up.

"Yeah…well..i have to go find breakfast for her and try to set up something with my friends, you try to keep Jewel inside the hollow, you got it?" Blu requested Garrix to not let Jewel out of the hollow not to ruin the surprise.

"Don't worry..i got it, by the way…she loves mangoes." Garrix said with a smile.

"Ok..Thanks." Blu said then flew out of the hollow.

*30 minutes later*

Jewel woke up seeing Garrix beside him with a mango which Blu gotten for her.

"Goodmorning baby sis." Garrix said with a smile.

"Goodmorning ricky." Jewel replied then hugged each other.

"Oh I forgot, this is for you." Garrix pushed the mango and Jewel got surprised that it was a very big mango.

"Aww..ricky..you still remember." With that Jewel kissed Garrix's Cheek.

"How could I forget?" Garrix smiled at Jewel who began to eat the mango.

She looked around the hollow they were in but there was no sign of her dearly beloved supposed-to-be-mate.

"Where is Blu?" Jewel asked as Garrix spits out his breakfast.

("I knew it she was gonna ask that") Garrix thought "Uhmmm…he ran some errands… yeah he went to go do something." Garrix smiled nervously.

While Jewel had raised an eyebrow "Well… how long has he been gone?" Jewel asked.

"35 minutes earlier" Garrix said who still had a nervous smile.

"Okay…" Jewel looked down at the ground looking sad."Its just that…he's always here every morning i wake up…"

"Hey don't worry…he's the one that got your breakfast anyways, so..i know he's safe." Garrix said while comforting his little sister.

Jewel smiled at him knowing that Blu was safe "Okay…I have to give him a reward sometime then…but...we..need to be alone." Jewel said with a grin on her face.

Garrix knew what she was talking about. "Ohh…looks like my lil sister is older than I thought…looks like im gonna be an uncle now…wow…time does fly huh?" Garrix said with a the biggest smile she has ever seen.

Jewel hugged Garrix then said "Thank you for understanding me Ricky…"

"Well…its not like you have a choice…I mean… we are the last ones right?" Garrix pulled out of the hug then looked into his sisters eyes.

"Yeah…I guess so…" Jewel smiled, then came her beloved partner on the entrance.

"Hey Blu." Jewel went to Blu and hugged him. "Hey Jewel."

Blu looked at Garrix who was doing a thumbs up motion with his wingtips which translated as (Mission Accomplished).

Then Blu nodded then pulled out of the hug then asked. "You had a good breakfast?."

Jewel nodded then said "You picked a big one alright." Then notice Blu was holding something behind his back with his talon.

"Jewel..close your eyes…I got something for you." Blu said while he had a big grin on his face.

"Okay.. they're closed." Jewel said as she closed her eyes.

While Blu put's a wild white orchid on her head feathers.

"Okay open them up." Blu said as Jewel opened her eyes Garrix had a mirror on his wings which made Jewel so surprised that how she loved how beautiful the wild orchid was.

"How do I look?" Jewel asked Both of them.

"You look perfect." Blu said while looking at her Garrix added "With or without the flower."

Jewel blushed and said "I couldn't ask for more than this.. My Amazing Blu and Ricky." As she hugged both of them. "Im glad you guys are here…I couldn't ask for more."

*Near a bush, looking up top of the Blue macaw's hollow*

"Soon cerulean birds…I will take your freedom of flying too…" then the bird laughed maniacally.

**Okay thats it for chapter 4? i think.  
****Anyways i didnt have any good idea today but ill try my best to get better.  
****i just wanted to update, i didnt want to leave you guys hanging.  
****Review if you have time. :)**


	5. Birthday Gift

Authors Note: Trying to update as fast as i can, so please don't be all hating me.  
Lets just jump into Chapter Cinco (5).

*In the samba club*

"Hey guys." Blu called to see a (Yellow Canary) and a (Red Crested Cardinal) know as Nico and Pedro.

"What up bird, where have you been?" Pedro asked his blue friend.

Nico butted in then asked "Yeah, how's your hot-wing been?".

"She's doing fine Nico." Blu said with a agreeing smile.

Nico and Pedro got shocked who they saw behind Blu.

"Wait…hold up..you a blue bird too?" Pedro asked Garrix.

"Well actually yes i am." Garrix said with a grin on his face. "You guys have a good place here."

"You want a tour newcomer?" Nico asked Garrix while holding his bottle cap.

"Yeah..sure." Garrix said then looked back at Blu. "Hey Blu, ill be right back alright?"

"Alright ricky." Blu said while chuckling.

Garrix had a straight-face "Hey!...only Jewel calls me that." Then walked away continuing the tour.

Then Blu looked back at Pedro who had a confused face.

"What?" Blu asked the cardinal.

"He knows Jewel?." Pedro asked.

"Yeah..his name is Garrix,he is Jewel's brother." Blu said.

"Oh…so wheres your hot-wing at?" Pedro asked who still had a confused face.

"Well…see that's why im here...see..its Jewels birthday tomorrow so I need some surprise songs." Blu said trying get some permission.

"Sure, anything for our blue bird friend." Pedro said getting a piece of candy wrap and a father with ink. "What song do you want blue bird?"

*After a whole 5 minutes."

"Wow you really got a great place here lil dude." Garrix said,giving Nico a high five.

"You ready to head back Garrix?" Blu asked Garrix.

"Yeah lets go." Both of the macaws flew out of the club and waved back once more then went straight into the jungle.

*Inside Blu and Jewels hollow*

Jewel was thinking of how will her birthday end up tomorrow.

("Will Blu know about my birthday?... Im pretty sure Garrix told him already…") Jewel thought to herself.

Before she could think more, Garrix touched down in the nest then said "Wow Blu..you really need to work out more." Then on cue, Blu touched down in their hollow."Yeah…your right…" as Blu continued to pant. Jewel went up to him and kissed him on the cheek and said "Your perfect for who you are Blu." Blu blushed at this and said… "Well, we better go to sleep now, right Garrix?" Blu nudged Garrix with his wing and Garrix simply said "Yeah…Im kinda getting tired now.." and then Garrix let out a fake yawn.

"Okay guys…lets get some sleep." Jewel said while walking to their nest,then Blu began to cuddle with Jewel.

"Goodnight sweety." Jewel said kissing Blu's cheek. "Goodnight Dear" Said Blu then kissed her head.

Garrix faked his sleeping just like what they planned.

*After 10 minutes,Jewel was finally asleep.*

Then Blu and Garrix made the preparations for the upcoming special day.

After 5 hours of preparing everything, they waited on the fruit stands.

After Jewel woke up she yawned then noticed that no one was there to say *Goodmorning* to her.

She thought ("Great way to start my birthday")  
She looked down,then saw a piece of paper saying:

_Dear:Jewel  
We went to Rafael's tree to see how they have been doing.  
We are really sorry that we left without saying anything.  
Just meet us at Rafi's House.  
~Love Blu_

Jewel then gave up, then went straight for Rafael's House.  
Jewel then touched down to the big rock,waiting to be attacked by 18 little demons...which didn't happen.  
She went inside the hollow then there was another letter saying:

_Dear:Jewel  
Blu told us that you were going to be hungry,we went to the fruit stands.  
We will meet you there at the oranges stand.  
~Sincerely Rafael,Eva,Manuela,Sofia,Marco,Carlos,Maria,Jose,Alexia,Antonio,Mikaela,Mario,Francisco,Jerome,Rosa,Brian,Pauleena,Lisa,Isabella, and Lopez.  
_After reading that letter,Jewel just thought..("Wow…they need to stop making more")  
Then Jewel took off to the fruit stands...then went to the orange stand but there was another letter saying:

_Look to Your Right  
_Jewel then looked to her right which was the samba club and there was a big banner saying "Happy Birthday Jewel".  
Then to her surprise came out of the oranges then yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEWEL!"  
Everyone she knew was there except Garrix which made her sad for a bit.. then Blu came in front of her and gave her a kiss on the cheek,and said "Happy Birthday my angel" Blu said with a smile.  
Jewel still had a surprised face and said "Blu…you-...you did all this?...for me?..."  
"Yeah well…I wasn't alone…" Blu said while rubbing the back of his head. "You see…I had a lot of help because of someone." Blu said with a smile.  
"Come on..ill show you." They walked in the club and saw a spotlight on the on the mic, was a blue macaw known as Garrix, Jewel got surprised to see her brother in her birthday.  
"This is a song..for my lil' sister know as Jewel. And for her handsome non-official mate Blu!" Garrix said loudly and the crowd went wild. "Everybody! Shake off your tail feathers!"  
Then Garrix started singing

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_

_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_

_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

Blu face Jewel then asked "Care to dance Jewel?"  
"Of course my dear" Jewel smiled and then took Blu's wing

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

Blu and Jewel kept dancing until they saw the other birds dancing too.

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling_

_A girl like you should never look so blue_

_You're everything I see in my dreams_

_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_

"Wow..your such a great dancer Jewel." Blu said with a surprised face  
"I have surprises." Jewel smiled.

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_

_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_

_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_

They then began spinning around each other while flying

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey, you're my golden star_

_You know you could make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

Then they touched down,leaning in for a kiss,then they kissed passionately until the end of the song.

_(whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

Everyone cheered for the two heared woops and wolf whistles.

"How do you guys like my song?" Garrix asked the two lovebirds.

"We love it" they said in unison.

*12 hours later after the party,the story about the two lovebirds and more singing*  
They all said they're goodbye's to the other birds

Then back at their hollow Blu went in first then Garrix was about to go in but got held up by Jewel's wing and asked her "What?"

The she leaned into Garrix's ear then whispered "I think im ready."

Garrix smiled then hugged eachother then took off to Nico and Pedro's Club again.

Blu was inside then saw Jewel came in but no sign of Garrix.

"Jewel..wheres Garrix?" Blu asked with a confused face.

Then Jewel looked at Blu seductively "Oh...he wont be here for awhile."

Then Jewel slowly went up kissing Blu's neck then on his face.

"Je-..Jewel..i-..i don't think we-..were ready fo-…for this." Blu said nervously.

"Aww come on Blu...do it for me." Jewel said looking at him wit puppy eyes. "And its still my birthday...i can do whatever I want…"

"F-…fine…i..i just don't think ill be a-.. a good father…" Blu looked sadly to the ground.

Then Jewel said "Don't worry Blu…youll be a great father...the kid's will have the best dad they will ever have."

"O-..okay..fine..im re-..im ready." Blu said with a smile.

"Well…get ready for the Night of Passion my dear." Jewel said then kissed her soon to be mate. Then made love all night.

*Somewhere in a bush*  
"Get ready cerulean birds... when the night fall's in two days...everything will change."

**That is it for Chapter 5, just wait for the 6th one.  
****And review plz and if you dont want..then 's simple.**


	6. Wilder Than You Think

**Authors note:Thank you for more reviews...well its kinda like questions more than reviews.**

RIO2lover100:You will see where it ends up on,just stick around then find out.

:Yep,more to come so,stick around.

*At the samba club*

"Hey everybody!" Pedro yelled at the birds at the club. "We are gonna get this party started in 3,2,..1.. GO!" Then they heard a lot of cheers and yell's.

Garrix came in the club leaving the two blue macaws have their private time. Then Pedro saw the blue macaw then came in-front of him.

"Hey party-bird,thought you were goin home?" Pedro asked as Nico came in the conversation.

"Where the two love-birds at bro?" Nico asked while tapping the back of Garrix.

"Well...it's better that i don't tell you guys…" Garrix said nervously while scratching his neck.

Nico and Pedro looked at each other then Nico said "Oh...i get it." Then Pedro looked at Nico then asked "What is it Nico?" Nico went closer into Pedro's ear,then Pedro's eyes widened then said "Oh...ew that's just nasty thinkin about it." Pedro took out his tongue with a disgusted face.

"Hey...how is that nasty...your gonna do it to you know?" Garrix said with a smug on his face.

Then Nico said "OKAY!... enough of that..lets partay!" Nico yelled as Garrix and Pedro agreed and went to the dancefloor.

*At Blu and Jewel's Hollow.*

"Wow…Blu…I didn't-… I didn't know you could-… you could control such passion.." Jewel said while panting heavily after their "Mating Session"

"I told you…i-...have a lot of...surprises." Blu replied panting more heavier as Jewel Blu tiredly asked "So...are we-...are we official mates now?"

Then Jewel smiled at him and said "Yes...we are finally-...finally official mates."

"So...you wanna clean up or..."Blu asked Jewel with a dreamy look on his face.

"Okay...i kinda feel too hot."Jewel said while fanning herself with her wing.

Then they flew off to the pond to clean up themselves.

*Back to the club*

While Garrix was singing and drinking and getting chased by girls.

One girl sat beside him then asked "Hey... you alone?"

"Yeah...im alone." Garrix said.

Then the girls boyfriend came in then said. "Hey dude...why you hittin on my girlfriend bro?"

"No.i wasn't hitting on her…" Garrix said nervously.

"Trev, he wasn't hitting on me...im just so tired of you-.." the girl got cut off by the guy.

"You wanna fight kid?!" The guy said "Dude he's not worth it" "Yeah man,he's just a wimp,let him go man."

Garrix's brain stopped working for a minute when he heard the word 'Kid and Wimp'...then Garrix spoke up. "Lets go bro!"

The bird charged to him and Garrix just took a step on the right and dodged the attack, and the other bird went into a pile of boxes, then Garrix started beating up the guy then got ambushed by the gang.

Then Nico and Pedro butted in saying "Alright stop the fight!"."If you don't stop your fighting we will remove your club membership...now scram!" Pedro let all of his voice into his words.

The gang picked up the now beaten up bird out of the club... then Nico and Pedro saw Garrix who was beaten up very hard.

"Yo dude, we gotta get you back at yo place man." Pedro said, taking a wing of Garrix then Nico on the other.

"Where's your hollow at bro?" Nico asked.

Garrix couldn't see because he couldn't open his eyes very well. "Blu and Jewel's..." Then Garrix groaned in pain.

"Oh...we actually don't know where their tree is at... so...we better get to our friend Rafael to lead us...can you open your eyes bro?" Pedro asked.

Garrix tried but he just groaned in pain more.

"Guess that's a no." Nico said. "Come on...lets get you to Rafi's" Garrix nodded then Nico and Pedro flew while carrying Garrix.

*Rafael's Hollow*

Rafael was sleeping peacefully then heard his name being called out "Rafi!" Pedro called out.

Rafael went out of the hollow then saw Nico and Pedro then a blue macaw, "What are you doing here in 2 o'clock in the morning?.. and who is this?"

"We'll tell you later,can we go in?" Pedro said then Rafael let them in.

"Wow dude... you got beat up hard." Nico said in concern.

"What happened to you mi amigo?" Rafael asked Garrix.

Pedro butted in saying "He got ganged up dude,he really owned that guy,I think his name was... Trevor?"

Rafael's eyes widened and said "Trevor... he is one of the leaders right hand of the most dangerous gang in the city of Rio, they call themselves 'The Outlaw's.'...they will destroy anyone who messes with them…how did you manage to beat Trevor?" Rafael asked with a surprised face.

"It was kinda funny though,Garrix just outsmarted the dude...he was just waiting for him to attack then just took a step on the side then BAM!,Trevor ended up in a pile o' boxes then this dude started beating him up pronto." Nico said with a big smile.

Rafael was surprised that one bird could stop the Right Hand-man of the most dangerous leader in all of Rio de janeiro.

"By the way, do you know where Blu and Jewel's hollow at, we where here just to ask you that." Pedro asked Rafael.

"They are just a few tree's away from here." Rafael said with a smile. "Lets go then." Rafael took Garrix's wing and Pedro on the other.

*In Blu and Jewel's hollow.*

"Goodnight my angel." Blu gave Jewel a kiss on her head.

"Goodnight dear." Jewel took Blu's wing and put them around her.

But after they could fall asleep,they heard flapping outside their hollow then they opened their eyes and saw Rafael.

"Hey Rafael how's it going?" Blu asked Rafael.

But Rafael said "No time for questions." As he said that, Pedro and Nico went in with Garrix on their talons then dropped him carefully on the nest.

Then Jewel's eyes widened then ran up to Garrix "Garrix?!...what happened to him?" Jewel asked with teary eyes.

"He got beat up by a gang at the club,he was very strong i might say." Pedro said with a smirk.

"Garrix, are you okay?" Jewel asked while holding Garrix's wing, then tears were running down her face.

Garrix put a wing on her face and began stroking it. "Shh...im fine...nothing can beat me up that easily." Garrix said with a weak smile.

Blu put a wing behind Jewel and began comforting her and said "Jewel, he just needs some rest okay?...he'll be okay..." Blu said while comforting his mate.

Garrix smiled weakly and said "Your mate is right sis... I just need some rest...alright?...dont worry about me."

Jewel smiled at this and said "Okay...ill let you rest now."

Garrix smiled then said "Goodnight Jewel".

Jewel smiled then kissed Garrix's head then said "Goodnight Ricky." Then looked at the Nico,Pedro and Rafael. "You guys can go now."

The three of them nodded then flew off.

Then Blu put a wing behind Jewel and lead her to their nest. "Lets sleep my love" Jewel nodded at this then they went to their nest.

"Goodnight dear." Jewel said, then kissed Blu softly on his beak.

"Goodnight my angel." Blu replied, then kissed her head and then began stroking her looked at Garrix who was snoring in his sleep,then Blu smiled at this then started drifting off to sleep.

*Somewhere in a warehouse.*

"Boss, Trevor got beat up by another blue macaw we never knew that was here." A military macaw said.

Then the macaw looked up seeing those golden eyes. "We... will capture that little runt...and put him to sleep... forever."

Then another bird went in the warehouse and said "I think I can help with that."

"Who are you." The Leader said to the bird.

Then the bird went into the light and smiled.

"Nigel?... I thought you were dead," The leader questioned.

"Flightless...but not dead." Nigel said with a mad face. "So...do we have a deal.?"

The leader came into the light and he was a Harpy eagle.

Then they shook talons and said "Deal."

**Thats it for chapter 6. Just rate this story if you want more.  
****As i said, Review if you have the time. :)**


	7. Surprise

**Authors Note:This is really late and im so sorry for that.  
Last reviews...one only :P**

**RIO2lover100:Thank you for sticking around for this long,really means alot.**

**Now back to the story.**

*In Blu and Jewel's hollow*

Jewel woke up then she saw her wonderful mate on the entrance waiting for her to wake slowly went behind her mate who was looking out of the entrance,then she hugged him which kinda made him flinch.

"Goodmorning honey" Jewel said with her sweet voice.

"Goodmorning sweety" Blu said while he hugged back at her.

Then Jewel asked "So,wheres my brother?"

Blu gave her a smile and said "Oh...he went to get us some breakfast."

Jewel's face turned from happy to an angry expression. "Blu!..You know my he's not in proper condition,why did you let him go?!" Blu got shocked at this horrific sight of Jewel's angry expression.

"He-...he said he was go-...going to take a bath too,so i let him go...im-...im so sorry Jewel." Blu said sadly at the end.

Jewel smiled at him and hugged him and said. "Its okay Blu...i forgive you,besides...can you go out and go look for him...im getting really hungry now." Jewel said then kissed his cheek.

Blu nodded then said "O-...okay my dear." Then flew off the hollow.

As Blu was flying he was thinking ("Wow...i have never seen Jewel so mad like that...then after a minute...she just completely changed emotions all of a sudden.").Then he perched on a mango tree then saw Garrix getting two mangoes.

"Hey Garrix." Blu said while Garrix looked at him.

"Hey Blu,how's my sister?" Garrix asked.

"Oh yeah...she kinda got mad at me for letting you out of the hollow." Blu said while tapping the branch with his talon.

Garrix smiled at this that his little sister was worried about him. "Well we better head back to her, or she will kill both of us." Blu nodded at this and flew back grabbing one mango then Garrix had two.

*Back at their hollow*

"Were back Jewel." Blu said to alert Jewel that they were indeed back and safe.

"Hey Blu,Hey Ricky." She kissed both of their cheeks."You guys got breakfast?" Jewel asked while holding her stomach.

"Yeah we got three mangoes for us." Garrix said while he looked at Blu and said "Blu I forgot to give you my blessing!" Garrix said with a big smile on his Blu just laughed nervously and said "Yeah...you kinda did." Garrix smiled then said "Well...as the big brother of the most amazing gem of the jungle,I give you my blessing on taking her heart and keeping it with all your love and comfort." Garrix said while holding Blu's wing. Blu just took a wing shake and said "Thanks...brother-in-law." Blu smiled and Garrix accepted the new title given to him.

When they looked back at Jewel the mangoes were just skin and Jewel was eating the last mango.

They had shocked faces that she ate all three mangoes all by herself.

Jewel looked at both of them and asked with a confused face "What?" Blu and Garrix couldn't stop staring on how the 'Gem of the Jungle' had a big fetish for mangoes and couldn't believe that she was really hungry.

Garrix said "Well...im gonna get another batch of two mangoes,ill catch you guy's later." Garrix said then flew out of the spoke up and said. "Jewel...you just ate all the mangoes…how am I gonna eat now?" Jewel smiled seductively and said "Like this." Jewel kissed Blu with the mango flavored beak of Jewel then Blu was shocked then just relaxed himself then kissed back.

*Somewhere on the mango tree*

"Oh come on now...there has to be a big one here..." Garrix said to himself trying to find a big mango.

Then heard his name getting called out "Hey mi amigo!" a familiar voice called him out and looked up to see Rafael. "You feelin better amigo?" Rafael said with a smile.

Garrix smiled back and said "Yeah a little better now,I forgot to thank you for helping me earlier morning."

"Nah...dont worry about that now mi amigo,its important now that I know your safe...i mean...Man! who could beat a right hand man of a gang leader? I didn't believe it was possible." Rafael still surprised about yesterday.

"Yeah...its called being outsmarted." Garrix smiled. "Well,I have to go back to the two love birds see you later Rafi." Garrix said as he flew and then waved back.

"Get well soon!" Rafael yelled back.

*Back at the two lovebirds hollow*

Garrix came in the hollow then saw the two lovebirds cuddling each other in the nest.

Garrix just smiled and dropped the mango and decided not to eat grabbed a feather with ink in his bag and then got a leaf then wrote something on it.

_Dear: Jewel  
This mango is for you and Blu.  
Im not hungry anymore so...here you go.  
~Sincerely your loving caring brother 'Garrix'_

Then he slid the leaf beside the mango.

*6:00 P.M.*

Jewel woke up where she wanted to be...in Blu's then saw Garrix at the entrance of the before she could get up...she saw the mango and the letter and she stood up then came behind Garrix.

"Garrix?" Jewel asked in a whisper.

"Ah!" Garrix jumped in surprise "Don't do that again Jewel...jeez..."

"Sorry Ricky,didn't mean to scare you." Jewel said with a grin on her face.

"I wasn't scared...you caught me at a wrong time" Garrix said.

"Yeah yeah sure..." Jewel said rolling her eyes. "Thank you for the mango Ricky."

"Its nothing seriously." Garrix said while Jewel pulled a hug for him and accepted it.

"You sure you don't wanna eat?" Jewel asked Garrix.

"Nah...im not really hungry." Garrix smiled.

"Okay...fine ill-...ow!." Jewel grabbed her stomach then knelt down to the ground as Garrix came up running to her.

"Jewel!... are you okay?" Garrix asked in concern.

"Yeah my stomach just hurts a lot." Jewel said with a weak smile.

"I don't think that's a stomach ache." After Garrix said that he held Jewel's stomach and felt three lumps."Jewel..." Garrix said with a surprise face.

"What?" Jewel asked still holding her stomach.

"Your…Pregnant!"Garrix still in shock that his little sister is pregnant.

Jewel's face was priceless, she had a face with worry but most of it was ran up to Garrix and hugged him very happily.

"Im so happy Ricky!...im gonna be a parent!...but…how will Blu react..." Jewel's face turned to her mate who was still sleeping peacefully.

"Its gonna be okay Jewel...ill tell him." Garrix said with a comforting smile.

"No...ill tell him myself." Jewel said with a smile.

Garrix then nodded and said "Wow...im gonna be an uncle!"

"Yeah you are!" Jewel said with the biggest smile she could have ever made.

Garrix smiled back then said "Well...you better eat now,and lets wait for Blu to wake up."

"Yeah ill eat now." Jewel ran to the Garrix had a smile on his face thinking ("This is going to be a wild ride for me.")

*In the warehouse*

"We should attack at the midnight hour." Nigel said to the Harpy Eagle

"Ahh...i see the element of surprise is the best."

One military macaw came in saying. "Sir the gang is ready."

"Perfect" the eagle said then chuckled.

**Sorry for the late update...lol...  
****Well i think this story will be a little ramped out in later chapters.  
****So wait for chapter 8.  
****Review if you have time. :)**


	8. Fight Club

**Authors Note:Nothing new so ill just jump in the story.  
****But i will give a shout out for "Lost and Forever Damned"  
****He is a great writer,i like his story.  
****Thats about it though,now...Into chapter 8.**

*In the hollow*

After Jewel was done eating,Blu was waking up when he saw Garrix near the entrance hollow then Jewel cleaning her beak with her tongue.

Jewel then saw Blu who was awake,then walked up to him then hugged him and said "Goodevening dear." Then Jewel kissed Blu on the cheek.

Then Blu politely replied "Goodevening my angel." Then asked "What time is it?"

Garrix looked at the moons angle then said "By my calculations,the moon is near the beach so I say its...7:30 P.M."

Blu and Jewel got shocked on how smart Garrix was. "How do you do that?" Blu asked.

"Well...i have been in the wild for too long... then I slightly got attached to human stuff." Garrix said with a smile.

"So you were a pet?" Jewel asked with a confused face.

Garrix smiled then said "Nah...i just stole these stuff from humans." Garrix laughed.

Blu slightly got mad. "Hey no offense but stealing is bad!" Blu said while looking at the smiling macaw.

"Hey they tried to smuggle me...so I got their stuff...and I wonder how they feel if their stuff were being stolen." Garrix said.

Blu gave him a little chuckle then said "You really know what your doing huh?"

"What can I say?...im the brother of the most incredible bird of all right?" Garrix said then winked at Jewel which made her blush.

"Oh Ricky...your too nice...how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Jewel said with a smile.

Garrix smiled at her then said "Im too good for any bird remember?" Jewel smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay mister you should-.. Ow!" Jewel yelled in pain while Blu held her.

"Jewel!..are you okay?" Blu asked in a comforting voice.

Jewel looked at Garrix and said "I think...its time." Garrix nodded then looked at the confused face of Blu.

Then Blu asked "Time for what?" Then Garrix came up to him and said "Ill see you later lovebirds." Then flew off to the club and leave the two have their private conversation.

Blu then looked at Jewel who had a satisfied face then said "Blu…"

Blu replied "What?"

"Im...im pregnant." Jewel said while Blu had a shocked face.

("Is...is she joking?"...let me see...she has mood swings...and a large appetite...") Blu still had a shocked face then hugged Jewel and said "I cant believe im gonna be a father…" Blu said with a smile.

"I thought you were gonna be worried then run off." Jewel said slowly looking at the ground.

Blu then grabbed her wings and said. "I am worried Jewel...but I am happy that we are gonna be parents." Blu smiled at Jewel and then hugged each other.

*At the club*

Garrix landed at the entrance then got in.

At a fruit stand five birds were hiding behind it and one of them was an were indeed the gang.

"Boss, do we attack now?" one of the birds asked.

"No...lets wait for awhile." The harpy eagle said.

*Inside the club*

Garrix went in then saw Nico,Pedro and Rafael on the bar.

"Hey guys." Garrix went up to the bar then the three birds saw their blue macaw friend.

Nico waved then said "Hey bird...what you been up to?"

"Nothing special exactly." Garrix said with a smile.

Rafael put a wing around Garrix then said. "Where are Blu and Jewel at mi amigo?"

Garrix smiled then said "That's why i was here,to tell you guys the good news."

The three birds went all in confusion then they asked in unison "What?"

Garrix huddled up the three birds then whispered "Jewel's pregnant..." The three birds went in shock then smiled.

"Wow...were gonna be uncles?" Pedro asked then Nico butted in then said "If they accept us to be uncles." Nico said then slowly looked down.

Rafael smiled then said "Nah don't worry mi amigos,we went through thick and thin and that means we all are best buds right Garrix?"

Garrix smiled then said "Yeah,I heard the story of how you all met,that was quite the adventure."

Nico and Pedro nodded and said "Yeah,your right."

Then the DJ stopped the music and the four birds looked back and saw 4 military macaws and one harpy eagle.

Then all of the birds in the club flew out except for the four birds and the gang.

Rafael's eyes widened then to himself "Pablo..." then the harpy eagle smiled.

"You still remember me? 'King of Carnival'?" Pablo said. "Hey you blue bird,you almost killed my right-hand man...and your gonna pay for that."

Garrix smirked then said "Oh yeah?...make me!"

The eagle charged at him then choked him with one talon on his neck.

The here birds were going to attack Pablo but was stopped by the henchmen. "Where do you think you three are going." "Three against four?...pffft...you don't stand a chance."

The three birds were pinned down by four military macaws.

"You don't stand a chance against me you puny little-...Ow!" Pablo was stopped by an osprey.

Garrix looked up to his his agent "Cole?"

"Came right in time huh?" Cole said while choking Pablo.

The four military macaws were shocked by this then lowered their guard then got punched one by one by the three birds.

The four military macaws rolled back holding their stomach's.

Then Pablo pushed off Cole and said "You little runt! Ill kill you!" Cole flew up then went beside Garrix then came Rafael,Nico and Pedro.

The military macaws went beside Pablo then did a battle stance.

Garrix was thinking of a plan,then finally thought of one "Ill take on Pablo." Four of the birds beside him were shocked.

"Dude he's to big for you." Pedro said.

Garrix looked at him and said "Don't worry...i got this." Garrix looked back at Pablo then said "Come on chicken,show me what you got."

"With pleasure." With that Pablo went flying forward in Garrix's Garrix flew inside the bar then got a bunch of alcohol and drinks.

Cole and the others charged at the four macaws "Any last words mcaws?" Cole said in a sarcastic way.

The macaws said "Let us go?" Cole smiled then said "Gladly." Cole and the three them down to the ground then started cheering.

Garrix was mixing a drink while flying around getting chased by Garrix finished the drink all he need was fire then saw a box of matches.

Garrix then flew down and got one of the matches then grinded the match at the floor,but Pablo caught up then choked him on the now lighted up match was on the ground near Garrix's tail-feathers.

Pablo then chuckled seeing on how Garrix was trying to reach the match "You gonna have that last drink of yours?"

Garrix saw his tail-feathers burning then successfully one of his wings then said "I wish I could go to your fiery grave Pablo."With that,he lit the cloth on the bottle then smashed it on Pablo's head.

The next thing Pablo knew that he was jumped off of Garrix then kept burning.

Then Pablo ran outside and flew off to the beach then his henchmen followed.

The birds cheered in Garrix passed out with all the flying,dodging and fighting and the lack of oxygen.

Rafael,Nico and Pedro ran beside Garrix,Then Cole looked at them then thought ("You did great my friend.") then flew out of the club.

*Blu and Jewel's hollow*

The two lovebirds were resting in their nest cuddling each other.

Blu sighed then said "This is the life."

"You said it." Jewel replied then nuzzled on Blu's neck.

Then they both heard flapping outside.

Then saw Rafael,Nico and Pedro carrying Garrix.

Jewel had a shocked face that her brother was injured yet again.

"Garrix?!" Pedro and Nico dropped him down,then Jewel ran to him. "What did he do this time?"

"We were attacked by the gang,and Garrix was really into taking down the big bird of them all...and of course he did win." Pedro said.

"Yeah...and he was a harpy eagle too...pablo right?" Nico asked Rafael.

"Yeah,he was the OLD King of carnival...but of course…I was too good." Rafael replied with a smirk on his face.

Jewel held Garrix's wing then asked the three birds. "Is he okay?"

Rafael answered "He's gonna be alright Jewel,he was just tired and injured in his throat and tail-feathers are a little burnt."

Blu nodded then said "You three can go now."

The three nodded in agreement and flew off.

*12:00 P.M.*

Garrix woke up then saw Jewel and Blu cuddling each other,then this sight gave him a he stretched out his wings and talons.

He then walked near the entrance.

As he did that,Blu woke up from his sleep,then walked beside Garrix.

Garrix noticed Blu was beside him then asked. "Did she tell you yet?" Garrix asked with a smile.

Blu looked at him and said "Yeah...i cant believe im gonna be a father."

Garrix looked at Blu and smiled "Hey...dont worry about that...worry about my sister...i mean,she is the one who is carrying your future right?"

Blu looked down still wondering. "Honestly...i cant believe im here now...i cant believe that the most amazing bird loves me for who i am...its like a dream..."Blu said,not removing eye-contact with the ground.

Garrix smiled then patted the back of Blu and said "A dream come true."

With that said,Blu looked at Garrix who had a comforting smile. "You know what Blu?...You are a lucky bird...probably the most luckiest...i accepted you as my brother-in-law...because you are a one of a kind bird." Garrix said with a comforting voice.

Blu smiled at him but slowly died. "I don't even know how Jewel fell in love with me...first time we met she tried to kill me,threaten me,got mad at me.I don't know why she wants to be with me...is it because that we are the last one of our kinds...except you of course but...is it because...she really loves me?..." Blu looked down at the ground again.

Then Garrix looked down too,not knowing how to answer his question,because he really cant read minds.

Then a voice came from behind them saying "It's because I love you Blu." Both of them looked back to see Jewel who still had sleepy eyes.

Blu came up to her then said "Jewel you need to sleep,you have to get strength for the eggs." Blu looked at Jewel with a concerned face.

Jewel then looked at Blu "Blu...i know you think you don't deserve me...but...i really love you more than anything or anyone." Jewel heard Garrix coughed then rolled her eyes back. "Okay...maybe not everyone." She said slightly with a giggle.

Garrix smiled at her reply then said "My sister is right Blu,even if you THINK that you don't deserve her...you actually do deserve her in any way...its not because you're the last...other male except me,as far as we know...but you are one of a kind bird...just like my sister." Garrix said with the biggest comforting smile he could ever give.

Blu was on the verge of tears listening to the birds who really cared for him except for his human friend 'linda'.

Garrix noticed Blu's watery eyes then asked "You cryin?" Garrix said with a chuckle.

Blu wiped away his tears and said "No im not!"

Jewel giggle then said. "Yeah sure crybaby." After she said that,she kissed Blu passionately.

Garrix was happy for them then started laying down and asked them "You guys sleeping or what?"

Both the lovebirds stopped their make out session then said "Okay,were sleeping."

Garrix smiled then said "Goodnight lovebirds."

Then both of them replied. "Goodnight Ricky" "Goodnight Garrix"

Then Blu and Jewel said their goodnights to each other.

"Goodnight sweety." Jewel told Blu with the most heart melting voice.

"Goodnight my angel." Blu told Jewel while he slowly fell asleep.

*In the warehouse*

One of the military macaws came in and said "Nigel,Pablo got on fire and failed...what do we do now?"  
"We attack soon enough,we will find birds to do the job."Nigel said,The macaw nodded then flew off.

**Sorry for the late i think you can see why.  
Review if you have time though :)  
**


	9. Bird Napped

**Authors Note:Its another chapter...yay.  
Here's for the reviews.**

**paul2k:Good thing you stuck around,and there is more BETTER chapters to come xD**  
**RIO2lover100:Blu will be mre happier than that though :)**  
**Robert5569:Good thing that you like it.**  
**ivan539483098088200:Its more than a birthday gift. (Sorry i didnt want to look back to see what numbers you had.)**  
**Guest:Glad you love it :)**  
**Fang87k:Really means a lot that your helping me with my work Fang ;)**  
**(Another shout out for 'Fang87k' He has a story called "Rio:Alone With You" Its a really great story,check it out.**  
**and 'Lost and Forever Damned' as i said in the last chapter,check him out too.**  
**Now lets start on this chapter...and...Go!**

*In Blu and jewel's hollow (Technically Garrix's too)*

Blu woke up hearing the natural birds in the let out a yawn then saw his beautiful mate beside him sleeping peacefully, he could only think of one thing 'Angel'.  
Then after looking at his beautiful mate,he decided to walk out,but was stopped by his mate,she pulled Blu's talon then slowly opened her eyes then saw her mate with a confused face.

She finally got the energy to talk and said "Don't go yet Blu...i want to cuddle with you more longer."

Blu nodded then asked. "Where is Garrix?"

Jewel smiled then said "He said he was setting up some stuff outside,so you don't need to do anything yet."

Blu then smiled then cuddled closer to Jewel.

Jewel felt safe around Blu's arms,so she knew she was safe from any danger.

*Outside Blu and Jewel's hollow*

Garrix was setting up some traps for any dangerous finally got finished then saw an Osprey coming for him.

Then the osprey landed next to him and of course it was his agent Cole.

"Hey Garrix,what are you doing?" Cole asked.

"These are just traps that I prepared for the birds who are hungry for revenge." Garrix replied while wiping his wings on a leaf.

Cole smiled then said. "I guess this is it?"

Garrix looked at him with a confused face. "What do you mean?"

Cole smiled at him then said. "My job is done...im free from being an agent now." Cole said then took a piece of leaf. "Do you agree to free me,sign the leaf if you do." Cole looked at Garrix who had a sad expression.

Garrix took a feather from his bag and signed it. "There...we are still friends right?"  
Cole smiled at this then said. "Of course we are,one of the best best-friends." Garrix smiled then Cole flew off saying "Ill see you around bro."

Garrix shouted back. "Stay safe!" As he saw his friend flew away from the jungle,he smiled then decided to go grab breakfast,then go back to Blu and Jewel's hollow.

*Inside Blu and Jewel's hollow*

Both of them were still sleeping,having a nice little cuddle-fest.

Garrix landed in the hollow to see the two still sleeping.

Garrix tried to whisper Blu's name to wake him up. "Blu..." But he was still sleeping peacefully. "Blu!..."

Blu then jumped off Jewel which woke her then smiled then said. "I have to borrow you mate here Jewel...i need to make him do something."

Jewel then nodded and said. "Okay...but be-careful okay,and come home early." Jewel said then kissed both of them on the cheek.

Garrix pulled a big leaf with two mangoes in it then said. "Heres your breakfast Jewel."

Jewel looked down to see the mangoes then replied "Thanks Ricky."

Garrix nodded then took Blu's wing. "Lets go Blu." Then both of them took off.

Jewel watched as two of the most important birds to her took off.

*While flying around the jungle they stopped in a pond.*

Blu had a confused face on what they were doing. "What are we gonna do anyways?"

Garrix get's a stick from a branch then landed back beside Blu then said "I am gonna teach you,to fight."

Blu gulped and had a nervous face then said. "I'm really not i-...into fi-...fighting." Blu stuttered while scratching his head. "I'm more of the brain than the brawn."

Garrix looked at him then smiled "You use that brain as your brawn then."

Blu looked at him with a confused look. "How do I do that."

Garrix was supposed to say something until three familiar birds came down.

Blu asked them. "Nico,Pedro,Rafael? What are you guys doing here?"

Nico came up then said "We were told that you need help fighting,so we came to help ya." Rafael then butted in and said "And besides amigo,how hard can it be?" Pedro came up and said. "Yeah blue boy...we know you got that fighting spirit in ya." Pedro patted the back of Blu then winked.

Blu nodded then gulped. "O-okay...whe-when do we start?" The four birds smiled then said in unison "Right NOW!" The four birds charged at Blu which left him screaming.

*2 hours after training*

The five birds were resting on the pond because of all the training.

Blu then spoke up "Wow...that was...tiring." Blu said while panting.

Garrix smiled then said. "Not really." Then they saw Nico looking over his shoulders.

Then Blu asked him. "Nico...whats wrong."

Nico looked at Blu and said. "Guys...i think were being watched."

Then a military macaw charged at Blu then put him underwater.

The four birds were shocked then tried to swim down to help Blu.

Then Garrix thought. ("My traps didnt work!")

Blu then kicked the stomach of the bird then float above the water.

The four birds held the macaw in the water.

Then Blu coughed up water then asked. "Why did you do that?!"

The macaw spoke up and said. "I was sent to do it,and its none of your business!"

Garrix slapped the macaw in the face then asked. "Who sent you!"

The macaw refused to talk,then Garrix slapped him with a stick then asked again. "Who sent you here?!"

The macaw finally spoke. "...Nigel."

Blu got shocked that Nigel was still the macaw surprisingly said. "And we got your girl,you have no choice but to turn yourselves in."

Blu and Garrix was shocked that the pregnant bird was birdnapped.

Blu then punched the macaw in the gut then asked. "Where is she?!"

The macaw smiled slyly then said "Airport."

Garrix kicked the macaws gut then said to the birds. "We have to go!"

The five birds then flew to the airport.

*In the Airport*

Jewel woke up in a cage and it seemed like she was in a plane,seeing a white cockatoo in front of her.

Jewel's rage lit up then she tried to get out of the cage.

Then she gave up and said. "You'll never get away with this Nigel,Blu will get me."

"I know he will get you...he will try to save you,then fail,then fall to my wings and that's the part where i kill both of you cerulean birds or capture you to get my fame back...which kinda sounds better." Nigel then flew off out of the plane cargo leaving Jewel still enraged by putting her in a cage.

*Outside the plane*

The five birds were behind a box trying to think of a plan,then saw a can of paint beside Garrix finally thought of one plan.

"Blu give me that yellow paint can beside you." Garrix requested,as Blu pushed the paint can in-front of Garrix then asked "What are you gonna do with that?"  
Garrix smiled then said "Watch." As Garrix pulls a feather out of his bag,he dipped the feather in the can,then put it on top of his eyes and on the sides of his beak,then asked Blu and the others "How do I look?" Blu looked at Garrix which who looked like a hyacinth macaw.

"Like a hyacinth macaw?" Blu said with a confused face,Garrix smiled "Perfect."

"Hey Rafael,you see those guys wearing those uniforms?" Garrix asked Rafael,then Rafael slowly looked,then saw a hyacinth macaw beside a military macaw.  
Rafael then nodded then said "Yeah."

"I need you to knock him out." Rafael nodded then Garrix continued talking. "Nico and Pedro,you two will be waiting here with Rafael after we knock the guy out." Nico and Pedro nodded then Garrix turned to Blu.."Blu your coming with me." Blu gulped then nodded.

After the plan was done,Rafael pushed down the can of paint causing it to drop down.

Then the hyacinth macaw saw it fell down and said to the military macaw. "Hey bob...ill be right back. "Okay John."

The the hyacinth macaw took tip-toes near the paint can.

Where Rafael was waiting,he saw Garrix counting. "Three...two...one..."

Rafael nodded then his face met with a hyacinth macaw,the macaw was shocked then got knocked out by Rafael's beak.

*Inside the plane*

Jewel was sad that she was caught in a bad time.

She was caught while she was pregnant.

("Blu...where are you...") She thought to herself.

*Outside*

Garrix and Blu were on the side of the plane. "Okay Blu...they might close the hatch in 10 seconds so you better go in without anyone noticing you...ill go in the pilots nest so ill try to stop the plane." After Garrix explained,the hatch was closing. "...Now! Go Blu!."

Blu nodded then went in the hatch.

It was dark at frst,but the engine started,the lights were on.

Blu then saw Jewel went in-front of the cage.

Blu smiled then said. "You need some rescuing?"

Jewel was so happy that her mate was here to save her. "Oh Blu...i knew you would come for me." She said while Blu was picking the lock with his talon.

Then Blu was successful in picking the the plane was already in the air.

"Where's Garrix?" Jewel asked Blu with a concerned face.

"He's in the pilot's nest." Blu said while pointing at the pilot's nest.

*In the pilots nest*

Garrix poured some gasoline in the pilots nest while fighting Nigel.

Nigel then caught Garrix on the neck.

"Its over cerulean bird." Nigel said with a grin.

"Oh no its not." Garrix said,then punched Nigel's gut,then flew in the cargo then closed the door behind him.

Then Garrix saw Blu and Jewel opening the spoke up. "Bad news guys,either this plane goes underwater,or explodes into a million pieces."

Blu and Jewel got Jewel said. "We have to go then!"

Before they could fly off,Garrix was getting choked by Blu turned to Jewel and said "Jewel go back to the others are waiting for you there." Jewel didn't agree at first. "No,im not leaving you behind,I don't-..."

Blu cut Jewel off. "No Jewel,don't worry...ill be there with you,go now!" Jewel nodded then flew out of the plane.

Blu then tackled Nigel off of Garrix then helped Garrix up.

"You okay?" Blu asked Garrix.

"Yeah im okay."Garrix replied and tried to run out of the plane. "Blu lets go!"

Blu tried to run with him but was stopped by Nigel. "Your not going anywhere bird!"

Nigel was going to claw Blu's face,but was stopped by Garrix who locked his wings on Nigel's neck,then Nige,without any oxygen,passed out.

Garrix pulled Blu up then tried to run out of the plane.

Blu ran as fast as he could. "Were gonna make it,were gonna-" but before they could fly out,the plane blew up.

*At the airstrip*

As Jewel was watching the plane go down slowly,she watched it explode.

"NO!" Jewel said with a yell. Her face full of sadness,she cried on Rafael's shoulder,then Pedro looked down and Nico took of his bottle cap.

"Why...why does it have to be them..." Jewel asked herself still crying. "Why does it have to be them!"

"Does it have to be who?" A voice came from behind them ,then they all looked back to see Blu carrying Garrix who was sleeping.

Jewel was shocked to see both of them alive and safe. "Blu!" She came up to him and hugged him as hard as he could. "I thought I lost both of you."

Blu smiled and hugged her back. "I told you ill be right here with you."

Jewel faced Blu then kissed him with all the passion she can give,Blu then relaxed and heard cheers behind them which was the three party birds.

The two love birds stopped their make out session.

Blu then face Garrix who was still sleeping. "Well...we have to bring Garrix to Tulio,I think he broke a talon or something."

Jewel giggled at this and said "Okay my love hawk,lets go." As the birds flew off back to the jungle,they knew they were safe...for the mean-time.

*Somewhere in a warehouse*  
"Nigel failed us...he recruited us but never stood a chance against those birds." A parakeet said.  
A bald eagle came in then said "Dont worry...we will make em pay"

**Thats it for this chapter.  
And again,Thank you so much for your guys support.**  
**You guys are the reason why i keep going on with this story.  
(And by my judging this has to be the chapter that i didnt think of,i just kept typing.)  
Review if you have time for it :)**


	10. Happy New Year!

**Authors Note:This is gonna be a surprise so saty till the end.**  
**Now time for the last reviews.**

**Fang87k:Ill try them on the other story :),thank you for the ideas you gave me last time though.**

**RIO2lover100:Nigel is gone but there will be more.**

**paul2k:Sorry about that mistake kinda got messed up on me.**

**Anywho here we go again with the story.**

*In the Blue Bird Sanctuary*

Garrix woke up with bandages on his head and left talon.

He tried to lift his head up but couldn't,slowly opened his eyes then saw Jewel sitting down on the bed he was laying on.

Jewel ran to him and said. "Garrix...your still not well...stay down." Jewel said with a concerned face.

Garrix smiled at her then said. "No Jewel...im okay,just a little dizzy though." Jewel smiled at Garrix knowing that he was feeling Garrix slowly stood up,and let out a big yawn while stretching.

Jewel hugged him and said. "Thank you for saving my Blu...he told me everything,and i really appreciate it...he really means a lot to me."

~_Flashback~_

"_Were gonna make it,were gonna-" Blu got cut off by Garrix,who charged at him and covered him with his wings._

_Then as they were falling,Blu opened his eyes and saw Garrix hugging him._

_"Garrix what are you doing?! FLY!" Blu yelled at Garrix,but he noticed he was asleep._

_Blu then removed Garrix's wings from him,then grabbed him with his talon and flew to the nearest land._

_Blu landed on the shore and forgot that his mate was waiting for him at the airstrip,he decided to carry Garrix to the airstrip with him,to be reunited with his mate._

~_End of Flashback_~

Garrix smiled then returned the hug. "No problem sis...where is he anyways?"

Jewel broke the hug then said. "He's with the others waiting for you in the waiting room."

"Well...what are we waiting for...lets go." Garrix said with excitement.

Before he could fly off,Jewel held his wing and pointed out something on his face. "You still got that yellow stuff on your face."

Garrix rubbed off the paint off of his face then said. "Better?"

Jewel smiled at him and said. "Better." Then they both flew to the door and opened it.

When they entered the waiting room,they saw Nico and Pedro on top of each other sleeping,then Blu and Rafael behind each other sleeping as well.

Garrix had an idea then whispered to Jewel. "Watch this." Then flew behind the couch they were sleeping on.

Then Garrix yelled. "FIRE!" then the four sleeping birds said in unison. "Fire?!" then ran around in panic.

Garrix was laughing his throat off,and Jewel was laughing as well watching her mate run around in panic.

The four birds stopped panicking then looked at Garrix.

"Ha-ha very funny Garrix." Blu said with an embarrassed face.

Garrix recovered from his laughing then said. "Glad to see your fine bluey boy."

Blu smiled then came up in-front of Garrix then said. "Thank you for...saving me earlier."

Garrix smiled then said. "I already accepted your apology when you saved us from our watery-grave."

Garrix pulled a brotherly hug on Blu,then he accepted the hug.

They then hear crying behind them and see Pedro hugging Nico who was crying. "Im sorry...i just love these happy endings."

Garrix and Blu nodded then looked at Jewel who was crying with joy.

Blu smiled then came up to Jewel and said. "We better go and get your daily check up for our eggs Jewel." Blu said with a comforting smile.

Jewel nodded then came up to Garrix and hugged him. "You can go to the nest with the others now Ricky." Garrix then nodded and flew off with the three party Garrix was flying with the others,he was thinking. ("This life will be like a rollercoaster.")

…

…

2 months later

Garrix was sleeping peacefully,but was interrupted by a teenage bird.

"Wake up!,wake up uncle Ricky!" The teenage chick jumping on him while calling his name.

Garrix slowly went up and rubbed his eyes. "Okay,okay im up." Garrix looked around to see only the teenage bird in the hollow with him.

"Where's your mom and dad Tiago?" Garrix asked Tiago,who was the youngest of Blu and Jewel's children,he looked like Blu but was adventurous and spirited like Jewel.

"They are preparing for new years eve at the statue." Tiago said with a smile. "And its almost new years eve! Only an hour left!"

Garrix smiled at the macaw and asked. "And did they say you can go?" Tiago didn't reply and just looked smiled at him and said. "Come on,lets go." Tiago nodded then flew off with Garrix.

*On the Christ the Redeemer Statue*

Nico and Pedro were in-charge of setting up the stuff for new year.

Blu and Jewel were sitting on top of the statue, gazing at the moon. "Such a beautiful night sky...i don't think i know something even more beautiful than this."Jewel said while resting her head on Blu's chest.

Blu looked at Jewel and said. "I know one." Jewel had a confused face and asked. "What's that then?"

Blu took her wing and said. "You." He said with a grin on his face.

Jewel blushed at this compliment and said. "Oh Blu...what would I do without you." After that,Jewel pecked Blu on the beak,which made him blush.

"Anyways,we have to make someone babysit the kids." Blu said with a smile.

Jewel giggled and said. "Already done...Rafael said he will do the babysitting."

Blu smiled that all of it was planned out.

Garrix,Nico and Pedro then landed beside them."Guys! Get ready for the countdown!."

"Garrix,wheres Tiago?" Blu asked. "I dropped him off with his sisters." Garrix answered with a grin on his face,then Blu smiled back.

Pedro butted in and said. "Alright guys 3 seconds left."

"Three...Two...One...Happy New Year!" The birds yelled at the night all of them cheered, confetti's everywhere,while Blu and Jewel kissed eachother,Garrix,Nico and Pedro were starting to sing,then all of the birds came down.

_Ooh..._

_What is love if it's not with you? (Sente o ritmo!)_

_I know when you're alone you feel it too (Tá no Rio!)_

_In your arms is where I long to be (Vem brincar com nós!)_

_'Cause being with you gives me sanity (Welcome to Rio!)_

_Oh... listen to me, darling_

_I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel_

_Oh... I wonder if you know it_

_And what good is the party if you're not around?_

_Listen to me now_

_What good is love... (is it a crazy love?)_

_If it's not your love? (is it amazing love?)_

_What good is love... (Nico: am I your baby love?)_

_If it's not your love? (Nico: is it a crazy love?)_

Pedro_: This is a crazy party_

_I'm so glad I'm here with everybody_

Garrix_: Move your body, shake it to the ground._

_Break it break it break it break it down. Blu!_

Blu_:What's a song if you can't hear it too?_

Jewel_:__ I Can't imagine dancing without you_

Blu_:__ A shooting star ain't really nothin' to see_

Jewel_: If you're not right here standing next to me_

_Oh... listen to me, darling_

_I wake up every morning thinkin' 'bout the way you feel_

_Oh... I wonder if you know it_

_And what good is the party if you're not around?_

_Listen to me now_

_What good is love... (is it a crazy love?)_

_If it's not your love? (is it amazing love?)_

_Rio..._

Blu and Jewel were still dancing then Jewel finally spoke. "Its great Rafael could watch the kids."

Blu then replied. "Yeah,it looks like your stuck with me all night."

Jewel smiled and said. "Your my one and only Blu."

Blu smiled back. "That's a good thing...since im the only other one...except for Garrix there." Blu and Jewel looked at Garrix who was playing music for all of the birds.

Then a voice called them from behind. "Hey Lovebirds!" They turn around to see Rafael dancing with Eva. "Happy New Year."

Blu looked at Rafael. "Rafael?...where are the-" Blu was cut off by Rafael. "The kids are with Luiz,no worries!"

"Worries...right here."Blu pointed at heard singing behind them,they turned around to see Luiz the bulldog. "Luiz? Where are the kids?"

Luiz looked at them with a confused face. "What?! I don't have any kids."

"Our kids!" Blu and Jewel said in unison.

Luiz thought about it,then it hit him. "Oh right,I left them with tiny."

"Tiny?!" Blu and Jewel said in unison again full of concern.

Luiz looked back at them. "What?,he's an excellent babysitter."

*At the blue teenage macaws*

A tiny green bird was wrapped up in ropes on a firecracker. "Im a terrible babysitter."

Tiago got a match and said. "This is gonna be awesome!"

And his sister,who is Bia,who looks like Jewel but has the intelligence of Blu,said. "Okay,I have all the calculations,so the fireworks are synced to the beat."

Then the older sister,who is Carla,has everything Jewel has,except her patience,said. "Here's my vision red,blue,green,yellow,yellow...purple."

Then Tiago lit the match and said. "Here we go." But was stopped by Jewel.

"Woah,where do you think your going little bird?" Jewel asked her son.

"Kids,we told you not to do pyrotechnics without adult permission." Blu said while holding the match.

Carla pointed at the bird who was tied up on the firecracker. "We asked Tiny."

"That's even worse...-Ow!" Blu let go of the finished match but it was still burning. "Remember guys,we are the last blue spix's macaw in the world,so we need to stay safe,Birds of Blue feathers."Blu said while pulling Jewel next to him.

"Have to stick together…" The three teenage macaws answered in Carla started sniffing and said. "I smell chicken."

Blu began sniffing and followed the smell,which was his burning ran around and accidentally lighting up the tried to blow it off,but failed and spread more spark on the other finally blew off the fire on his tail-feathers then sighed.

Blu then saw Tiny about to go unwrapped him and accidentally wrapped himself in it.

While he was wrapped in it,Garrix landed down and asked. "What's goin-" Before he could finish,He saw Blu who was wrapped up on a firecracker.

Garrix ran to Blu trying to untie big mistake,he got his beak tied up on the firecracker Blu was on.

Blu yelled something before they went off. "Everyone fly!" Then Jewel and the kids flew up to statue and saw Blu and Garrix go up in the sky then blow up.

Blu and Garrix fell beside Jewel and the kids."Ow...that was a blast." Garrix said jokingly.

Tiago got disappointed and said. "Aww man...how come you guys get all the fun?"

Garrix then looked at Tiago. "What can i say,im too wild for you kid." he said while he did a noogie on Tiago.

Then the fireworks blew up in the beat,just like they planned. "look...it worked."

Blu hugged his family and said. "Well...this year is going off with a great start."

**Thats it for this story,and you can guess where were going next...Rio 2  
And its gonna be a separated story.**  
**Hope you guys like this worry Garrix will still be in the next one.**  
**Leave review if you have time :)**


End file.
